Myra
"I love men whose marriage beds have grown cold, so I can set them ablaze. You really don't know someone until you've seem them beg for mercy." -Myra Rebekkah's Account Rebekkah’s mother takes the form of a Succubus, but can transform into a Marilith. She has other, more powerful forms. She serves as the consort to a demon lord who she has long ago dominated. While her lord plays petty politics in the Abyss, she focuses on the mortal plane, taking greatest interest in sowing discord, and in gaining servants and wealth for herself. She has an honor guard of corrupted mortals, most of whom are her lovers. One of several names that she uses is Myra. But this account is a lie. Philoktia's Account Succubi blood dies hard, and Philoktia's mother couldn’t give up the old ways. Problem was, the First Lord didn’t look too kindly upon magical folk. Something about some prophecy. When word got out about what Philoktia's mother got up to in the moonlight, they didn’t look too kindly on the on the merchant who moonlighted as a succubus. They were at home when they came for her. When the knock came, her mother made her hide in the bedroom. She still remembers the smell of burning stew and musty oak as her ear pressed against bottom of the door, straining to hear the muffled voices from the door. She remember the fright she heard in her mother's voice, as the two men became more aggressive. She remembers the fright and anxiety and confusion. She remember the white hot burning rage when she heard her mother's shouts as they grabbed her. But this account is a lie. The Truth, After a Fashion Myra is the daughter of the Archduke of Maladomini, Baalzebul. At some point, she fled the Nine Hells and became the mistress to the demon lord Xiloxi Drutreu, serving as one of his spies in the Final Empire. The story becomes hazy at this point, but at some time, she became the lover to a mortal man, to whom she bore two children, Philoktia and Rebekkah. The lovers parted ways, with Rebekkah's father taking her and Myra keeping Philoktia. Myra raised Philoktia in the Final Empire, until she was captured by agents of Lord Alpha. Philoktia was made a mind-slave, but was later freed and brought back in time to Arendur. Myra, Rebekkah, and Rebekkah's father remained in the dying future, and Myra was able to escape her capture in the chaos. She would at some point briefly reunite with her daughter, only to be witness to her death at the hands of the Drow. Myra survived in the dying world for eighteen more years, hiding from the war and biding her time. In the past once more, Myra would come to see Arendur destroyed, with no sign of Philoktia, and her only ally Xiloxi Drutreu dead. Blaming Tolumvire of Arendur for the death of her daughters, she would return to the Abyss and ally herself with a succession of demon lords who opposed the Lord of Numorea. All of them would perish in grim succession. Of course, this account is also a lie. Personality As mercurial and destructive as Rebekkah; as duplicitous and vengeful as Philoktia. Myra was proud and scornful, and preferred to rely on nothing but her beauty and her wits. She was quick to cast aside anyone who had lost use or favor in her eyes, and was strikingly unconcerned with the consequences of her actions. Nonetheless, she was a committed mother who did her utmost to raise her daughters as she knew how, grieving when they were lost to her. War of the Philosopher-Kings Unaware of the fact that Philoktia was in Atlantis, Myra made an appearance in Shangare, allying with the Rakshasa Kuldeep in his quest to seize absolute power in the empire. After the War Following Tolumvire of Arendur's imprisonment in the sword of his own creation, Myra would seize the opportunity to travel to his realm of Numorea, and claim the kingdom for herself. Category:Demon Category:Islands of the Blessed Category:Succubus